The Broken
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Adolescence is a time for growth. But the shadows that have encased themselves around these teens seem to believe otherwise. In a world of sex, drugs, and lies, growing up can be the least of one's problems.
1. Chapter 1

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 1<em>

* * *

><p>She counted. Ten perfectly manicured finger nails dug into two couch pillows. Seventeen beer bottles littered the living room floor. Two doors stood in the distance, fifteen steps away was an escape. And yet there was one man, lingering over her, making the exit seem unreachable. She counted his thrusts as she closed her two eyes and held back countless tears.<p>

He would not hurt her more than this if she did not fight. How long ago had that lesson etched itself in her brain? She bit her lip praying that his lack of stamina would save her from half an hour of this torture. He was talking to her now, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. She numbly responded by looking into his eyes and forcing herself to smile.

Her smile must have set him off because within seconds of the gesture he found release. He pulled himself out of her and fell none too gracefully to the floor. His climax lulled him into a light slumber.

She sat up quietly, her long dark tresses falling down her bare back. She quickly moved around the sleeping figure to grab her discarded school uniform. She resisted the urge to light the cursed thing afire. But instead she walked into the laundry room and deposited it in the washer.

She quietly made her way up the stairs and entered her room. After making sure that her door was locked, she ran into the bathroom. She turned the shower on with a twist of her wrist and submerged herself in the burning water. How many times would she have to do this? How many times would she have to wash his scent from her skin? Tears fell from her eyes for only a moment before she angrily wiped them away.

After about half an hour of standing numbly in the shower water, she placed some soap onto a rag and began to cleanse herself. There would be no need to alert those who had it within their powers to know of the sins that were conducted as rituals in her homestead. There would be no need for her so called friends to look upon her in disgust.

She quickly dressed for school and wandered down stairs again. He had picked himself off the floor so maybe he was gone. She almost let out a sigh that caught in her throat when she heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Husband…" A slurred voice called out. "Let's do it right here on the counter…"

"You're drunk. You didn't even come home last night." The husband responded.

"I'm not drunk." The wife whined. "I was just in pain so I had to take those pills. And I didn't have water so I had to get something from the bar and…" She let out a string of giggles. "Carry me across the threshold and into bed!"

"Fine." The husband muttered angrily. He picked up his wife bridal style and carried her through the living room to find his daughter standing there with a blank look on her face. He smiled thoughtfully at her.

"Kagome you see how your father and I are in love!" The woman cried out to her daughter.

"Yeah… love…" Kagome muttered before grabbing her book bag and speeding towards the door.

"Kagome… I love you… Don't be late tonight ok?"

She stopped the shudder that ran down her back and turned towards her father and gave him a breath taking smile that practically broke her heart. "I'll be home right after practice. I love you too daddy…" Survival, all she had to do was survive and it would all be okay one day.

He made a short grunt of approval before moving up stairs with her mother. And as soon as the two were out of sight, she raced out the door, wishing to be free if only for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 2<em>

* * *

><p>He sat naked at the edge of the hotel bed, a half smoked cigarette in his hand. He had done it again. How many times was he going to lie to himself? How many times would he repeat 'This is the last time' only to eat his words days later? How long was he to engage in such a delectable sin?<p>

His face was masked as he listened to a slight shifting behind him. "Let me have a hit?" It was question of course. No one demanded him to do anything, lest they wanted to be permanently maimed. He complied silently taking a long drag and then holding what was left of the cigarette behind him.

He felt the pressure on the bed shift as a warm chest pressed against his back. He closed his eyes as his lover took a long drag of his cigarette and casually blew the smoke out into his face. "So are you going to say it now?" His lover purred as soft lips made their way to pointed ears. Delicate fangs tugged at the defenseless lobe, causing its owner to release a growl of satisfaction.

"Say what?" The young man asked. Although he was enjoying the sensation, he was not one to be toyed with ever. And because the lithe vixen settled behind him was actually attempting to gain the upper hand, he had to be punished. Without so much as a warning, he put his cigarette out on his lover's cheek.

His lover winced and gave him a hardened look, pulling away immediately. "That actually hurt Sesshomaru, you fucking ass."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before grabbing his lover's chin and licking the wound which was already almost completely healed. "Don't be a bitch Kouga." His golden eyes flickered red before he pulled the younger boy's face forward and grabbed his lips.

It was always about a show of dominance for Sesshomaru. He was the Alpha. Kouga, though strong in his own right, could never become more than what Sesshomaru was. And the young wolf seemed resigned to his fate most of the time.

Even as he was pulled under the great youkai lord, Kouga willingly submitted to Sesshomaru's power and might. Though he was unsure if he could do anything else, Sesshomaru bowed for no one. Kouga was no exception.

Women didn't have the same strength that men did. And Sesshoumaru, after having his way with the same boring stereotypical slut under different names, had easily grown tired of women. He had actually thought it would be a challenge to attempt to bed a man that was straight. And though he found it a tad bit harder to pursue, he accomplished it all the same. But his experiment led him to this.

He flipped Kouga over with ease before grabbing a fist full of the wolf's hair. This caused Kouga's back to arch and his bottom to rise in the air. "Try not to scream like a girl this time…" Sesshomaru muttered huskily into the young wolf's ear before pushing himself into Kouga's ass with little resistance.

The two had been at it for a good thirty minutes. Sweat littered both brows and pleasurable grunts and growls could now be heard with a bit of ease outside of the door. Lost in their own world, neither noticed as Sesshomaru's cell phone vibrated repeatedly before hitting the floor. A few seconds later the screen lit up with the accusing words, "One Missed Call from: Stupid Half Breed".


	3. Chapter 3

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 3<em>

* * *

><p>Sitting neatly in a chair was a young lady. Her brown eyes had settled straight ahead onto a rather interesting stain on the wall adjacent to her. Her face was masked with a look of blatant incomprehension. The women in the seats next to her talked rapidly back and forth, completely ignoring her existence, pushing papers to and fro on a small table.<p>

They spoke of her future as if it were their own, to do with as they choose. But alas, any protests she might have thought up were abandoned. Her hands sat silently in her lap, her one means of communicating seemed to be lacking. Something she didn't mind but was always vaguely aware of. She knew that it did not matter what she said, she was still being sent across the country to live with her relatives that she hadn't seen in around a decade.

The seventeen year old tucked a rebel strand of hair behind her ear before locating yet another spot to stare at. She practically flew out the chair when a hand landed on her shoulder. Making sure that the contact was gone, she gave the woman a forced smile, meaning to show that she had her attention.

"Rin…" The woman said slowly, purposely enunciating every syllable so it would not be mistaken for something else. "You must make sure you have everything for the move."

The young girl nodded and made a gesture towards her neatly packed suitcases. She pulled away as the first woman reached her hand out towards her again. "She doesn't like to be touched. It has something to do with the accident we suppose… It is probably something you should inform her relatives of." The other woman said softly.

"Does she have a hearing aid or something?" The first woman asked, halting her movements before she gathered up some documents that had been spread across a table.

"She can sign and she can read lips… But that's about it. She is deaf and mute." She turned to Rin quickly, and just as the woman before he did, she slowed down her speech to a crawl. "Gather your things, it is time to leave."

Rin gave her a grateful smile and a light bow. She then got up, grabbed her bags, and headed towards the door. She waited patiently for the first woman to catch up to her so the two could make their way to the train station.

A mere two hours later she was on her way to a new life. She supposed it could always have turned out worse. She could have died with her father; although, she was sure if she had, it would probably have been counted as a positive. At least it would have in her eyes.

Rin stared blankly out the train window and watched as the rural landscape slowly morphed into the hideous industrialized city. She let out a soft sigh before moving her attention back to the woman that was babbling on and on. Something people tended to do in her presence when they were alone. She supposed that a body that could not judge or repeat one's secrets was a rare thing to find in these times.

So far Rin had learned that her social worker was having an affair with a woman in her office. She was in a very awkward state with her sexuality. She didn't know if this fling was brought on by the lack of an emotional connection with her husband or if she was really in love with this lady.

Rin easily brushed away the urge to sigh, something that had become much easier as she became even more immersed in the role of the deaf mute girl. She slowly turned to the woman and offered her a blank smile. Something she immediately regretted when the woman's hand shot out an affectionately pressed against her own. Crystal blue bled into chocolate before Rin could pull her hand away from the unwanted contact.

_Reds spiraled into pinks, pinks danced with blues. The social worker sat naked along the edge of a bed. She was being hugged by a larger woman who was actively kissing her neck. "I'm going to leave him to be with you…" She muttered softly. "I know… I'm so happy…" The other woman replied. But something was wrong, something was always wrong…_

Rin finally felt reality settle around her once more. Her stomach lurched as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes returned to their original color. She was holding her hand as though it had been burnt, and her social worker was staring at her.

"I'm sorry…" She said slowly. "I forgot you hate being touched…" Rin gave the woman another blank smile before nervously turning back to the window. She really did hate being touched.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 4<em>

* * *

><p>Dilated eyes nervously jumped around the room, taking in everything and nothing at all. A phone lay in a shaking hand before a simple voice mail echoed through the bedroom. A beep was heard before a fanatic message was left. "Man… Sesshomaru… Man… Where the fuck are you?"<p>

Clawed fingers tapped nervously against a desk before their owner got up and began to pace across the floor. "The fuck… The money… I don't have the money… Shit…" The boy repeated over and over.

Every time he turned on his heels, the light stunned him for a moment. He would stumble back as a grin would begin to overtake his face and then, he would remember and pace across the room again. And so time continued to pass, but he had no idea how much.

"The fuck! Fucking bad trip! Fuck!" He bellowed angrily after making the trip across the floor for the hundredth time. He swiped at a seemingly forgotten mirror sitting on his desk, stopping himself at the last second before knocking the object to the ground. It was too precious to break, or perhaps what lied on it was too precious to lose. The silver-haired boy plopped down in a chair before he once again began to tap his claws on the desk.

"I just need to calm down, just calm down," he muttered as he carefully placed a bag of cocaine in a floor safe. "I'll ride this out and figure out how to fix this." He cleaned his mirror off, putting the remnants of an un-sniffed line of cocaine in a nickel bag.

"Can't believe he gave me that fucked up shit; I'll have to find new blood to sell it to. Fuck!" The golden-eyed boy tried to calm himself, but the four lines of coke he had snorted earlier did not help.

He had been in worse situations. He would just have to push his goods out of town. So that when the rich bastards found out that it wasn't the greatest stash they wouldn't be able to find him.

He had just finished putting all of his stuff up before he heard a car door close outside. A pair of triangular dog ears twitched lightly atop his head. A red nose sniffed the air curiously before realizing who it was. He flew out of his room and down the stairs. "Sesshomaru? Where the fuck have you been?"

Sesshomaru was found digging in the fridge, a look akin to immense boredom etched into his features. He pulled out a sandwich before looking up and acknowledging his brother. "Inuyasha, do I ever ask you what it is you do with your time?"

"I don't care what you do, you fucking ass, but I need the fucking car," the young hanyou ground out fighting a migraine that was building in his skull.

"Why would I let you borrow my car when you are obviously high, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm fucking fine, you cunt! Give me your keys! I have shit to sell!" Inuyasha bellowed angrily before attempting to tackle his brother, only to fall none too gracefully onto Sesshomaru's strategically placed knee. With the wind knocked out of him, the young hanyou found himself face first on the floor.

Sesshomaru carefully stepped over Inuyasha before saying softly, "I'll give you the money to pay off whoever it is that you need to pay off this week. Just note that you will never have a car at this rate, and I grow tired of driving you around." Sesshomaru headed into the den leaving Inuyasha to slowly fall into the realm of unconsciousness.

He hated his older brother with a passion akin to that of a thousand suns, but there was nothing he could do about that smug bastard… yet. Eventually Inuyasha awoke and came down from his high to find himself lying on the couch.

He wasn't sure if he had dragged himself or if Sesshomaru had deposited him onto the lumpy piece of furniture. Either way, there was a wad of cash sitting on his chest. And he knew that he would once again be walking to school. But at least he wouldn't get killed on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 5<em>

* * *

><p>She was small, she was meek, she was dumb, and Kagome was not impressed. Kagome looked over her very distant cousin with disgust as the social worker prattled on to her father and her, for once not drugged out, mother. The adults continued to talk as Rin dragged her suitcases into the foyer and looked around.<p>

Kagome continued to observe the girl, all the while anger bubbling inside of her. It was around that moment that Kagome knew with all of her being she would hate this girl. She was her disruption of a pattern that she hated. And she knew that somehow this idiot would spell her doom. When she was counting down the moments until she was free of this place, here was yet another speed bump in her way.

Kagome stared at her loathingly until her father and mother approached after seeing the social worker off. Her father broke what would have been a tense silence, if Rin had been paying any attention to Kagome's expressions. "Kagome, I know you haven't seen Rin in a while but from now on she is a part of this family…"

"Does she do anything other than stare?" Kagome asked irritation apparent in her voice. She casually waved a hand in front of the younger girl's face and snapped her fingers. "Earth to space cadet…"

"Kagome you are being rude, stop it." Her mother scolded, trying to fit back into the role of a mother instead of a piece of drunken furniture. Kagome was not impressed.

"Of course she does. You just have to talk to her… Just make sure she is looking and speak slowly… Watch…" Kagome's father started. "Rin, I will take your bags upstairs and Kagome will show you around."

The doe eyed girl nodded before handing her luggage to her new male guardian. She turned to Kagome and bowed politely before staring at her cousin blankly.

"Stupid cunt." Kagome mouthed at the girl. Her response was a dumb smile. Kagome was seething but forced herself to behave. She reached out to grab Rin's arm all intent on locking her away in the basement or something. Rin instinctively pulled back from her as a panicked expression settled on her features.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin." Kagome's father mouthed slowly. The girl nodded seemingly taken aback by the incident. She took an extra step away from Kagome for safe measure. "She doesn't like to be physically touched. Possibly it has something to do with the accident…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. This information piqued her interest. Her frustration and anger mutated into a sadistic type of curiosity. "What happened to her?"

Kagome's mother shrugged half heartedly. "We're not quite sure on the details, but whatever happened it left her with a phobia of physical contact. It possibly has something with her father's death but she won't discuss it."

"So please Kagome don't touch her… The social worker wants us to look into getting her some kind of help but that is something for another day. So, I'll let you show her around a bit while I carry these up stairs. When you are done Kagome, come to my office, I have something I want to discuss with you…" Her father said throwing her a perverted look out of the sight range of the others in the room.

Kagome tensed up knowing all too well were the seemingly innocent request would lead. She spun lightly on her heel and immediately responded in a voice that masked her true feeling of terror. "I'm sorry dad, it will have to wait. I'm going to Kagura's tonight. We have an assignment that is due and technically showing Rin around is cutting into our work schedule…" She quickly added over her shoulder, "I might have to spend the night over there to finish on time…"

"Actually, why don't you take Rin over there with you?" Kagome's mother asked. "It will give me and your father some alone time." She said suggestively latching onto her husband's arm before he shook her off.

"Dear, I hardly think Kagome should be running around and on a school night no less…"

"She's just going over to get some work done, it is only for a night, and she can introduce Rin to Kagura." Kagome's mother whined. Her husband simply gave her a defeated nod. This was not a battle he was going to win. No she was too sober for him right now. He gathered up Rin's bags and headed up stairs.

"Thanks mom…" Kagome muttered, eternally grateful that her mother had stepped in. Kagome jogged into her room to get some sleep over essentials. When she was done she spun around to find Rin standing in the doorway with a backpack clutched in her hands.

"I hope you have something nice looking in there, we are going out. And if you try to tell my parents, I don't know I'll hug you or something. Let's go." Kagome whispered making sure that her threat could not be misinterpreted. Rin nodded slowly before moving aside to let Kagome pass and following her out of the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 6<em>

* * *

><p>He was utterly bored. That Kagura wench had once again thrown a house party while her parents did whatever it is that they do. His brother had disappeared upstairs with some slut of the evening; although, the hanyou's whereabouts were not his true concern. It seemed as though his entire school had crammed themselves into the eight bedroom, five bathroom home set a bit too far from the friendly curb and would be surrounding houses. But then again, he supposed anything else and the cops would have been there at nine.<p>

Sesshomaru lounged on a love seat as drunken teenaged whores paraded past him. Some would get up the nerve to attempt to flirt with him. Others were not that drunk yet. The Kagura wench, whom he knew had a desire to ride his cock, was one that continued to return to her rejection. But apparently the alcohol made her keep coming back for more.

After rejecting her advances for the seventh time that night, Sesshoumaru excused himself and made his way into the lower garden in the back of the house. Perhaps it would keep the queen of whores at bay for a while. He walked slowly towards a small crowd of teens. The nerdy bunch had gathered around a chess table. They were watching what would have been an intense game had it not just been won.

"Checkmate. Any other takers?"

"You fucking cheat. I…"

"Have no proof of such an accusation. Hand over the 50 dollars and leave quietly. You are not fit to play a game of wits with me… Ah… Sesshomaru… I've been playing for money the entire night, but how about a friendly game between the two of us? We haven't played since you refused to join the chess club."

Sesshomaru immediately recognized the president of the school's chess club Naraku. The boy was lucky that he wasn't an eye sore and was loaded or he would be at the bottom end of the totem pole of the high school hierarchy. The dark haired male motioned towards the recently vacated spot as he gathered up a dirty 50 dollar bill and stuffed it into his pocket.

The small group of nerdy looking teens moved out of the way as Sesshomaru made his way to the table. He sat down without a word and made his first move. And so began the hour long match. Sesshomaru was so entranced with the game that he didn't notice that the crowd had faded save for one girl leaning against a column just as into the game as he was.

Naraku stretched a bit and chuckled. "We've been at this so long the drunks have passed out and I am completely sober. I think I'm going to resign for the evening in lieu of classes in the morning. As always, it was a captivating game." Naraku said with a devilish smile and a wink.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the apparent flirtation but nodded slightly. Maybe his relationship with Kouga wasn't as under wraps as he thought. Or maybe there were guys that just wanted to screw him. He may never know. Kouga was an experiment that was proving rather hard to shake. But those musings were for another time. Naraku arose from the table and made his way back to the house.

Sesshomaru sat a bit longer staring at the board trying to see how the game could have ended. His personality often demanded closure, or at least a victor. He didn't notice the girl that sat down quietly across from him until a lithe hand shot up and moved what was Naraku's bishop across the board.

He raised an eyebrow and took a moment to take the girl in. He had not seen her before that much he was sure of. She sat in silence with an expectant look in her eye, obviously waiting for him to move. He decided that she was his definition of 'cute'. Big brown eyes that almost ate up her face, a tiny nose, and plump naturally rose colored lips. Her hair fell down past her bare shoulders except for a small portion that was held aside in a side ponytail.

Sesshomaru let out a light breath before capturing her bishop and rolling his eyes at the rookie move. The girl smiled up knowingly at him before repositioning the only pawn on the board. Her hands moved in front of her in a pattern he wasn't familiar with. But he could read the shit eating grin, even though no sound left her lips. "_Checkmate._"

The silver haired boy sat in wonder staring at the girl across from him. His defeat was so quick and so shocking. He had not lost a game of chess in years. So he just sat there, eyes widened a bit in shock and stared that the strange girl. After a few seconds of his blatant stare she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the smile slipping from her face. A few more seconds, her cheeks began to get a rosy glow and she looked away. His eyes were still on her when she began to put all her effort and concentration into setting up the board for a new game.

"Rin!" A voice carried across the garden. Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagome. He was not too familiar with Kagome. He knew she was friends with the slut even though she herself was most probably not in such a demeaning category. The circles they ran in did intersect but the two never spent much time together. The girl sitting in front of him, who he assumed was named Rin, continued placing the pieces on the board as if she didn't hear a thing.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Kagome jogged over to the pair. "You fucking idiot…" Kagome said angrily. She grabbed Rin's arm, to which the younger girl stumbled back after the contact was made with her shirt sleeve, ripping herself from Kagome's reach. Kagome moved in front of Rin getting in her face. "My mother has had another episode. I've been looking for you for thirty minutes. We have to go back home. What the hell have you been doing?" Kagome articulated forcefully.

The young girl blinked and silently motioned to Sesshomaru and the chess board. "We just finished a game." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he wondered why the girl wasn't saying anything.

"Oh, Sesshomaru… I'm sorry has Rin been bothering you?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on let's go." Kagome grabbed at Rin's hand. Rin once again stumbled backwards this time straight into Sesshomaru's lap. For an odd moment their hands touched, and the young girl seemed horrified at the contact. Her brown eyes began to glow a crystal blue, and her entire face turned red. After a few awkward seconds, she pushed herself off of him, fell into the grass, gave him an awkward bow and ran across the garden back towards the house.

"Crap, I have to remember not to touch her…" Kagome muttered turning away from Sesshomaru and following Rin's quick exit. "I'm sure the whole not being able to talk or hear thing was a bit annoying. But thanks for keeping her occupied I guess." Kagome said over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome retreated into the house. It had been quite a while since his curiosity had been piqued. And it would be a very interesting year.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 7<em>

* * *

><p><em>Passionate fiery reds. A lovely confusion enveloped her mind. Why was she being pushed against a wall? Why were fingers laced through her hair? Or were the fingers elsewhere? They were caressing the curves under her uniform. Pinching, molding, kneading bare flesh. Hot lips were on her neck while fangs nipped at its curve. Were her eyes open? A flash of silver before she looked up at the high noon sun. Why was she staring into gold?<em>

Rin sat up straight in her new bed and desperately gasped for air. See looked around, her blue eyes half crazed as if she would find the subject of this night terror in her room. But she was alone, and admittedly hot and bothered. She instantly regretted falling into his lap. She probably would have been better off seeing whatever it was that was in Kagome's most probable future.

The contact with the one called Sesshomaru had been brief. But, she had learned very quickly that there was a high probability that someone would be knocking boots with him in the near future. And she had a strange feeling that it might be her. But this was something she would rather much avoid. He seemed like the playboy type, and she couldn't bother with his legacy too much.

Kagome's mother was suffering from alcohol poisoning and had been taken to the hospital. Apparently this was a common occurrence the way the nurses handled her, but Rin supposed she wasn't supposed to be aware of that fact just yet. Kagome's dad had taken the girls home after about an hour saying that they would return together the next afternoon.

Rin slid quietly out of bed and headed slowly downstairs to the kitchen all intent on getting a glass of warm milk or something. She stopped abruptly before rounding the corner when she heard the voices of Kagome and a male.

"No, not tonight…" Kagome almost whined. "I have school in the morning and Rin…"

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow Kagome, you stayed at the hospital pretty late…" The husky yet familiar voice answered. But Rin just couldn't place it.

"Someone has to show Rin around… And the project with Kagura… Please don't…"

Rin quietly panicked and backed away. Normally she wouldn't interrupt a romantic encounter. But something about this was wrong and her entire being was screaming that she had to stop it. The young girl turned around and saw a small figurine sitting on a table. She quickly grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"What was that?" She heard Kagome ask before footsteps headed towards her.

Playing off of the idea that she was a dense idiot, Rin put on her best sleepy face and rubbed one of her eyes as light flooded into the hallway.

"God Rin, turn on a fucking light. You'll break everything." Kagome turned to the broom closet as Rin heard the side door open and close. Whoever was trying to coerce Kagome into god knows what was gone. "Mom loved this stupid thing. Why are you down here anyway?" Kagome asked as she carefully swept up the broken glass.

Rin made a motion to simulate drinking and gave Kagome a sleepy smile. "Whatever. Get your drink and go back to bed."

Rin grabbed a cool bottle of water from the fridge and then motioned towards Kagome and then pointed upstairs. "No… I have to stay down here…" Kagome muttered. Rin shook her head and repeated the motion. Kagome didn't budge. The younger girl's eyes narrowed for a moment before she stomped over towards the television. Kagome was not going to be downstairs alone.

"Wait what are you doing?"

Rin turned on the television in the den and patted the seat next to her. "You've got to be kidding me…" Kagome stared at Rin but didn't move. The younger girl rolled her eyes and picked up the remote. After a few moments of playing with it, Rin successfully turned the captions on the television, and changed to a late night cartoon. She then patted the seat next to her again. Kagome looked around nervously before letting out a soft sigh.

"Alright, you win… But only because I like this show." Rin smiled at Kagome and scooted over to give her some room. The two watched television until they both fell asleep on the sofa together.

The next morning, both girls were awakened by the loud cry of Kagome's mother. "Oh girls I'm home!" Rin stayed still pretending to sleep as Kagome stretched and let out a loud yawn. Kagome moved off the sofa and looked into the front hall.

"They let you out already mom?" Kagome asked as she was enveloped in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"Of course, your father came to pick me up early this morning."

"You and Rin must have fallen asleep on the sofa after I went to bed last night…"

"Yeah, we stayed up and watched a few shows… It's great you're home mom but me and Rin have to get ready for school." Kagome smiled at her parents before turning back to Rin. She picked up a pillow and tossed it on to Rin's so called sleeping form.

Rin stirred, let out an airy yawn, and rubbed her eyes. Without missing a beat she got up, bowed at her relatives and headed for the shower.

"Kagome, you shouldn't toss things at her…" Her mother started before Kagome interrupted.

"I couldn't figure out how else to get her up without touching her. At least this way she didn't freak out. Get her a vibrating alarm watch or something. They make those, right?" Kagome muttered as she followed after Rin, turning into her own room to get ready for school.

Rin smiled as she closed the bathroom door. Whatever man issues Kagome was having had been averted for the night. And maybe Kagome didn't hate her completely, which was a surprising thought after how she was treated as soon as she arrived. But perhaps her older cousin was just in a bad mood. Maybe one day the two of them could become friends. Until then, she would be content with the idea that it was possible.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 8<em>

* * *

><p>School lunch, a disgusting waste of time, served with a side of grey lumpy stuff. Inuyasha shifted slightly on the picnic bench set away from the school as his cousin Miroku prattled on about his social image.<p>

The young hanyou was tired. He honestly couldn't remember how he had gotten home. But he did remember Sesshomaru pouring a bucket of ice water on his head after he ignored the alarm for an hour. Then the bastard made him walk to school. Honestly, just because their father was out of the country, didn't mean Sesshomaru could treat him like crap.

"Are you even listening to me?" Miroku asked waving a hand in front of the hanyou's face. Inuyasha took in the sight of his older cousin. His mother's sister's son… The two looked nothing alike; they weren't even the same race.

Miroku was completely human. His violet colored eyes and black hair was pulled into a small ponytail. His eyes never seemed to look as tired as Inuyasha's. But then again, he didn't do a quarter of the things Inuyasha did. Miroku's vice was the ladies, he loved them and for some reason they loved him back after being pursued. And then he'd drop them for the next one.

"Not really…" Inuyasha responded with a bored expression.

"Look, I'm trying to get into Kagura's pants…"

"Like many good men before you, I hear it isn't that hard."

"Listen, I have a minimum quota of girls I must fuck each fiscal year. She's just a number to my bottom line." Miroku answered with a shrug. "Anyway, she wants to pretend that she needs to be wined and dined. And I just happen to feel like entertaining such bull shit…"

"You are going to spend money on that whore? I might need a drink for this story…" Inuyasha reached into his bag and pulled out a flask. Miroku carefully raised an eyebrow at the object. Inuyasha shrugged and took a nice swig. "Please don't let my drinking disrupt you, continue. Exactly why are you entertaining bull shit and why should I care?"

"She wants to do a double date with her friend Kagome and then go somewhere nice and quiet to 'hang out' for a while…"

"Wait, you want me to go on a date with some goody goody chick, so you can fuck her friend?" Inuyasha asked immediately crossing his arms.

"And I want you to let us do the deed in your house… Honestly Inuyasha, Mushin is becoming aggravating. And I still technically have a room at your house, and isn't this what family is for?" Miroku asked as he clapped his hands together in a begging pose.

"Family doesn't ask, they just do…" Inuyasha muttered. "And don't you have a damn key?"

"Well yeah, but I don't want Sesshomaru to interrupt…" Miroku stated firmly. Miroku was not really a Sesshomaru fan. The fact that Sesshomaru had broken his arm five years prior to these events didn't help.

"So you want me to lend my time, my house, and my anti- Sesshomaru abilities… What do I get out of this?" Inuyasha asked as a bored expression enveloped his face.

"Um… A dime bag of purple kush?" Miroku asked uncertainly.

"And…"

"Two cases of ramen maybe?"

"Make it three and we've got a deal. That much weed deserves only the best."

A few minutes after the deal was struck, Inuyasha found himself standing in front of a lunch table inside of the actual school. The Kagome girl was quietly eating her food, seemingly ignoring the Kagura whore who was gushing about the double date.

"So Miroku, why don't we iron out the finer details outside and give these two some time to get to know each other before Friday?" Kagura purred as she led Miroku out of the cafeteria, probably to go grind on his dick or something. Poor sap, he wouldn't learn until he didn't have his junk anymore.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and stared at her. She looked normal enough. He supposed she was pretty. Her eyes seemed tired though, but that was something he could relate to. But he didn't have time for tired good girls. Life was too short. He needed more lively whores in his life. "So…"

Kagome looked up from her food and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Look, Inuyasha right? I'm sorry about this. Kagura has been trying to hook me up with every being with a penis in the immediate area. I just go along with it so she will leave me alone…"

"No offense wench but I have weed and ramen riding on this. I'm not exactly interested otherwise." Inuyasha leaned back in the chair and kicked his legs up on the table.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome said in a dangerous voice.

"Oi wench, calm down. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Inuyasha responded cockily. Kagome responded by pushing his chair backwards so that he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. And you would do good to remember that." She ground out before dumping the remains of her lunch in his lap and stomping out of the cafeteria.

"The fuck…" Inuyasha lay on the floor a bit stunned. Never in his life had he been treated like that by a woman, aside from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snickered at this thought as he got up. But Sesshomaru was a different type of bitch. But the tired goody goody had a hidden fire. Oh he hated her, as he walked out of the cafeteria with food stains on his crotch. But he would eventually have his revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 9<em>

* * *

><p>Kagome watched Rin carefully. The younger girl had a skill that Kagome wished she possessed. She blended into the background and seemed to be able to easily make herself scarce. Kagome wondered just how long it would take for Rin to wander off into the large estate that they were in and seemingly disappear until the following morning. After all she was the resident fifth wheel of the day.<p>

The week had come and gone and Kagome had come up with enough excuses to avoid being home for most of it. And the night she did stay home she and Rin fell asleep on the couch together so there had been no time for her to be alone with her father. It was something she was overly grateful for.

But for this weekend long sleepover, a detail Kagome didn't find out until Thursday, Kagome was forced to bring Rin along. The younger girl had refused to go, but the conditions of Kagome's weekend out were that she was shadowed by the ever silent Rin. Rin eventually agreed and packed her back pack for the trip.

She hadn't even bothered trying to explain to the younger girl were they were going. But Rin seemed to already know the drill and dressed as if she was going to a nice party. Kagome would have been impressed and perhaps she would have gushed over her younger cousin's adorable outfit, if the girl hadn't been an absolute freak.

The two of them sat in what Kagome felt was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to reappear. Kagura sat next to them running some chap stick over her lips. Her clothing choice was to the point, easily removable and skimpy.

"So Kagome…" Kagura purred out as she looked over at her friend. "Tonight's the night we throw out your v-card?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell Kagura that she wasn't a virgin because of who she really did lose her v-card too. But ever since Kagura became the slut bucket of the school, she made it her mission to mold Kagome in her image. But she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Probably not Kagura, Inuyasha is kind of an ass. I'm mostly here to get out of the house…" She replied as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"With your drugged out mom and your hunky dad that lets you do anything? Yeah we should all head for the hills." Kagura replied sarcastically.

Kagome stopped herself from rolling her eyes before she snuggled into the impossibly comfortable sofa. Her eyes fell on the window and slowly traced the outline of dark clouds headed their way. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes in an attempt to find some peace. But alas, it was not to be. Miroku reappeared with Inuyasha in tow.

"Well ladies," he started, waving a hand enough towards Rin so that he got her attention. "Your suites for this weekend have been prepared. My cousin and I shall gladly show you to your rooms."

Kagura stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. "Why don't you show me where you are staying instead hum?"

Miroku smirked. "Oh that can easily be arranged, Inuyasha, it's your house be a good host and a better cousin." Miroku said not even waiting for the smart iliac-y answer before disappearing down the hallway with a purring Kagura in tow.

"Bastard won't learn until he is knee deep in something even bleach can't cure. Come on." Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand. He gave Kagome and Rin a quick run through leaving Rin at her bedroom door before continuing onwards with Kagome.

"And this is the library. No idea why we have it, old man hasn't been here in ages to use it…" Inuyasha muttered completely unenthused.

"Inuyasha, I think we might have gotten to the wrong start…" Kagome said quietly as the two stopped. "So I just wanna say, thanks for your hospitality, from what I hear Miroku forced you to do this. And I'm sorry for my behavior at lunch."

"You know what wench, we could probably be halfway decent friends."Inuyasha replied with a smug look on his face.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before slapping him across the cheek and storming down the hall towards the room he had directed her to earlier. "I take it back you insufferable pig."

She stopped herself from slamming the door but she did allow herself to angrily plop down on the bed. She would teach him a good lesson before the weekend was up.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 10<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way into his home. The first smell that hit his nose was Inuyasha's and then after that it got interesting. There were only a handful of people in his home but their smells ranged from slightly pleasant to rancid spiral of lust and sex.<p>

The young youkai sighed before tossing his stuff into his room and heading to the library. He took a deep breath not completely content to allow intruders to be anonymous whether Inuyasha allowed them in or not.

Inuyasha was somewhere near his room smoking weed, per the usual. He could smell Miroku and… He took another breath. Inuyasha's kin was screwing Kagura on the far side of the house. Kagura's friend, Kagome, he believed was in a guest room a few doors down from the library.

Sesshomaru reached for the handle of the door before stopping as he raised an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. He took a long slow breath. There was something quite pleasant beyond the large oak doors. And he was ever so curious. He pushed the door open and slipped in. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on the small girl stretched across the floor in front of the fireplace engrossed in a book.

Rin of course did not look up or acknowledge him. And he simply watched her for a moment. He slowly made his way over, sitting in front of her on the floor causing her to pop up. A panicked look engulfed her features. She was clumsily attempting to get up when Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are fine." He said.

She let out a light breath before smiling softly at him. She carefully tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and then carefully handed him the book she had been reading. '_I Hate Everything_' by Matthew Dibenedetti. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically before scanning through a few pages. He looked up with a raised brow before asking. "You actually found this in here?"

She nodded happily opening the book to a certain page letting out an airy giggle and then pushing it back towards him. "I hate that wind chimes don't always chime. I hate the wind. I hate that you saw that coming. I hate being predictable." Sesshomaru read out loud with a smirk before the girl in front of him let out a harder string of silent giggles. They continued this for a while, Sesshomaru completely sure his father had purchased this with him in mind.

"So what do you really hate?" He asked. Rin tilted her head to the side for a moment and then took her arm and mimicked grabbing at it. Then she shook her head for no and relaxed again.

"So it's true about not wishing to be touched…" Sesshoumaru replied. She nodded. "What if you were to touch someone? Surely that would be different." He inquired.

Rin face become inquisitive and yet confused. She let out a sigh coupled with a shrug. "Have you tried?" Sesshomaru asked very intrigued. Rin shook her head. "Maybe one day you shall…" He muttered looking away into the fire.

Rin paused and bit her lip. After a tense moment her eyes softened and she waved her hand towards him seemingly asking for permission to try and touch him. "This Sesshomaru sees no harm…" He replied become even more curious about the girl.

Rin sighed and crouched on all fours before him. For a moment it looked as though she was going to poke the crescent moon on his forehead. But she suddenly stopped and drew back never breaking eye contact with the young youkai.

"If you do not wish to…" Sesshomaru started before catching Rin's rapid head shake. She let out another soft breath before reaching out towards him. This time her delicate fingers cradled his cheek. Her palms pressed firmly against the smooth skin.

He watched her carefully and noticed how her sweet cheeks began to blush heavily and how her chocolate eyes turned a crystal blue. For just a moment she seemed in awe at his mere existence. Or perhaps it wasn't him because she seemed to see straight through him. The odd moment was over almost as quickly as it had begun. A much more red Rin pulled her hand away as if it had been burnt. She refused to make eye contact with him before standing up quickly and bowing. Within a few seconds she had left the library alone leaving a strangely intrigued youkai in her wake.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 11<em>

* * *

><p>Rin's cheeks burned as she made her way back to the room she was to stay in. A moment told her that Sesshomaru was not one that she needed to be around at all. She closed her eyes and sunk into the plush pillow top mattress. Her mind would not allow her to forget this newest vision.<p>

_The pinks were like wisps floating freely through her vision. The reds sat at its edges framing the moment. She was twirling on pointe, using the door to spot when she saw him. Her cheeks flushed but she smiled nonetheless. She was so happy he had come. He was to her in a moment, invading her space. His lips parted and he spoke softly. "See me right now." He said before his lips crashed down upon hers sending the entire vision into a whirlwind of crystal blues._

Rin was pulled from that moment, as she was so often now, completely red faced. Her response was to take her leave immediately, and perhaps die of shame in a corner. Dying of shame would have been a decent closure to a not so decent life she decided before sitting up on the bed. Perhaps she would explore some more, something told her this would not be the last time she ended up at this particular house for an extended stay. And normally when she had such feelings she was right.

The girl started by heading back towards the inner stairwell. From one direction she heard a not so quiet Kagura getting what she came here for, supposedly. Rin couldn't shake the feeling that the other girl was using Miroku as a stepping stool for someone else. The other direction her nose captured something just as loud, the unmistakable scent of premium marijuana. Since she had no desire to become a part of a threesome and she knew from experience that weed numbed her visions she took the less legal road traveled.

As she stepped towards the door she paused for a moment when she heard Kagome's voice. "I've never tried it before…"

"Then don't hit it too hard this isn't dirt, it is premium…" The hanyou replied before Rin decided to push open the door and then shut it back behind her. "Well would you look what the cat dragged in…" Inuyasha muttered as his glazed red eyes looked up at the small teen. "Bet you your cousin knows how it's done…"

"I doubt it…" Kagome replied looking at the bong suspiciously. "She's deaf, mute and dumb…"

"Don't let her fool you, look at her eyes… They scream…" Inuyasha muttered taking in a deep breath quite satisfied with the smoke room he had created.

She paused for a second, wondering if Inuyasha was always that intuitive or if it was just the effects of the drugs. Rin sighed, she'd much rather have a blunt and she was pretty sure Inuyasha would not mind if she rolled her own. She plopped herself down on the floor in between Inuyasha and Kagome. Looking over the small 'weed kit' Inuyasha had in the center of the floor she quickly recognized a Dutch master and immediately began suck on the cigar before expertly tugging at the paper to disassemble it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked about ready to slap the materials out of her younger cousin's hands.

"Damn, the quiet wench knows how to roll with a Dutch… I told you Kags that she would know. She has quite the technique, and is fast. I approve." Inuyasha said while watching Rin carefully. Rin held in a snicker as she continued to concentrate on the task at hand. Kagome handed the makeshift bong back to Inuyasha and watched in awe as the goody two shoes in front of her proved just how easy it is to not know someone as well as one thinks.

Within a few minutes Rin was roasting a perfectly rolled blunt. She lit it up, brought it to her lips taking a very shallow hit, testing the potency, before handing it to Kagome.

Kagome took it and with a little encouragement took a far too large hit before she began coughing violently. She looked up to find Rin and Inuyasha trapped in a fit of laughter, Rin taking another hit of the blunt before handing it off to Inuyasha.

"I approve… And welcome to the mile high club Kags…" Inuyasha said before handing the blunt back to her. This time she took a much more reserved hit to the amusement of the others in the room.

About two hours later Rin was raiding the pantry for something to eat that did not require preparation or a can opener. Finding nothing at or below her red eye level she sighed before an arm reached above her head and pulled down a box of Cheez-its. Rin rapidly turned on her heel genuinely surprised to see Sesshomaru there with a strange smirk on his face.

"Stoned?" He questioned before the girl made a motion that indicated the word 'Bigger.' He actually understood the movement and said, "Boulder then?" Rin smiled at him before nodding lazily. She looked at him inquisitively for a moment, before handing him her snack and moving her hands rapidly in front of her.

"I don't sign Rin…" He said before the girl slapped her own head. She let out a light breath before carefully pointing to him and then herself. She then slowly moved her hands as though she were lifting up pieces off of a board.

"You want to play chess?" He asked gaining an affirmative nod. The older boy turned on his heel and headed to his room as Rin jogged behind him eyeing her snack lovingly before Sesshomaru surrendered them to her at his room door. Rin plopped herself quite comfortably on Sesshomaru's king sized bed and carefully began eating, quite mindful of crumbs.

A few moments later the board was set up in the center of the bed and the two enjoyed a few games. All of which Rin somehow won even in her addled state of mind. In the middle of the last one she felt herself dozing off and before she could adequately express her immediate need to snooze she was out. Sesshomaru tossed a blanket over her, cleaned off his bed, turned off the lights, and climbed under his covers. It was a first for him, sharing his bed with a fully clothed woman, but he supposed there was a time and place for many things.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 12<em>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke with a start as Miroku burst into his still smoke filled room. "Rise and shine love birds!" The dark haired youth practically sang as he pushed back Inuyasha's black out curtains causing the pair that had curled into each other's arms in the course of the night to moan in protest.<p>

"Monk I should kill you where you stand…" Inuyasha growled before realizing that Kagome was actively hiding her face from the morning rays by using his chest as a shield and pillow. "Look princess, it's not often I wake up to clothed ladies in my room so…" He started looking at the girl with a raised brow. Kagome jabbed him in the ribs in response before letting out a stifled yawn and sitting straight up.

"Now now Inuyasha, I have a hard time believing you were a gentleman all night…" Kagura called into the room from the hallway as she slipped on a pair of heels.

"Shut up…" Kagome muttered. "And close those blinds before I castrate you Miroku…" Miroku took a step back from the girl before reaching to pull the blinds back down. But he was stopped by Kagura who wrapped her arms around his neck and then happily stuck her tongue down his throat. "Fine then, I'll castrate you Kagura."

"Oh don't be such a sour-puss Kagome… Besides I figured we'd all go out somewhere together today, like a group date…" Kagura said clapping her hands together.

"Really?" Kagome asked sarcastically before looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha in response rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Of course it's a beautiful day… where are you going?" Kagura asked as both Inuyasha and Kagome pushed their way pass her.

"Shower…" Both muttered. Inuyasha turning towards the closest bathroom and Kagome heading towards the room she had left her belongings in.

Inuyasha closed the bathroom door before slumping down to the floor. It was at times like these that he hated his kin, daring to wake him up after a night of women, weed, and wine. Well, not women in the sense he was used to but at least the Kagome chick, and even her cousin while she was there, proved to be good smoking and drinking company. After they had finished the blunt expertly rolled by the quiet one they all sat back for a few beers, though the silent one didn't stay too long, he and Kagome had gotten pretty drunk.

He actually found that Kagome was not the stuck up bitch he originally thought. Maybe one day he'd get her on some ecstasy and see if she was a prude, though he no longer could see that in her personality. She seemed like she was trying to escape a shadow, much like he was. A shadow of what, he wasn't quite sure. The girl seemingly excelled in everything she touched and she didn't have a Sesshomaru looming over her. But wouldn't it be interesting, he mused, to tear apart her mind to find out her darkest secrets.

Or perhaps that was the remnants of brain damage caused by too many drug cocktails. He had been planning to wake and bake this morning too. Maybe get the quiet one to roll another Dutch. His fingers weren't small enough to roll and pack one as tight as she had before.

Inuyasha let out a yawn before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He really wasn't in the mood for any of this shit. He crawled to the shower, far too relaxed to stand again, pulled off his sleeping shorts, tossed them behind him and sat under the cool stream of water.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, dozing on and off at some point rubbing some shower gel on his body. But he did know why he was beginning to hate his cousin. Miroku burst into the bathroom making quite the ruckus and waking Inuyasha from a peaceful slumber. "Dude wake up and put some clothes on."

"Look Miroku, I know you've had your mind set on a dick measuring contest for a while, but you can't just burst in on a man's alone time. I could have been rubbing one out…" Inuyasha said before standing and giving his cousin a full view. He swung his hips a bit making his junk helicopter before giving the other teen a perverse smirk.

"Really Yash?" Miroku asked before the silver headed boy grabbed a towel and headed back into his room. He quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and made his way back into the hall to find Miroku, Kagura and Kagome waiting on him.

"So where are we going Kagura?" Kagome asked holding back a yawn.

"To the park and then the drive thru movie…" Kagura said as she pulled Miroku along and began to talk to him about things that he seemingly cared less about.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked behind them, both still wishing they were asleep. "Where's your brother?" Kagome asked this time not bothering to hold back the yawn, causing Inuyasha to almost automatically mimic it.

"Fucked if I know, where's your cousin?" He rebutted while cracking his neck.

"Somewhere I guess, as long as she shows up when I have to leave I don't care. Can't you smell where they are anyway?" Kagome replied with the same level of disregard.

"Princess, I've done enough drugs in the last few days to be less than human. And let's not even talk about in my lifetime. My sense of smell is probably worse than Miroku's during allergy season. My 20/20 vision is a distant memory along with my decent night time vision. And I might as well have on earmuffs." Inuyasha explained before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And since I like my vices and not smelling this shit hole you call a world, I'll keep my drugs and forsake my dog like senses."

"So you basically want to feel human?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"It does have its good points… And I am already half so why not?" He replied smugly.

"But you'll keep the ears instead of just getting a concealment charm or something?"

"I would but you know darling, bitches love the ears…"


	13. Chapter 13

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 13<em>

* * *

><p>She had to admit, Inuyasha was making this outing quite interesting especially since Miroku and Kagura spent every moment sucking face and other miscellaneous body parts. They were currently in an empty theater; the drive thru was shut down because of the weather, and Miroku and Kagura were two rows behind. And from the sounds Miroku was making, he was most certainly getting head. Though Kagome was easily drowning out his random moans by listening intently to Inuyasha explain different street drugs to her, she couldn't help but cringe every few minutes.<p>

"Now Princess, as you can probably guess since I can't smell shit, I like to powder my nose a bit…" Inuyasha said to Kagome as he leaned back and passed her a joint he had lit in the middle of the theater. "Makes it so I can't smell my cousin's semen as it explodes into your friend's hair and/or mouth…"

Kagome laughed. It might have been the pot but his vulgar language was extremely amusing. "So do you need to go to the little girl's room then?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Very funny…" Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes as he took a hard hit of the blunt. "Anyway, since we will be seeing a lot of each other…"

"What makes you think that?" Kagome replied before leaning back into the bucket seat and reaching into the bucket of popcorn that sat between them. She stuffed a handful of the tasty snack into her mouth before looking up at Inuyasha in the dim light.

"Because I'm more fun to hang around than those two… And as long as your friend wants in Miroku's pants, we will be seeing each other." He said smugly as Kagome let out another giggle before propping her feet up on Inuyasha's lap.

"Ok fine, we might have had a fun time, might have been more fun without them fucking overhead… But it could just be the pot." Kagome reminded him giving him a mock stern face.

"At least you're not in complete denial… Anyway… Cocaine is… one hell of a drug but I wouldn't recommend it for you…" Inuyasha said making himself comfortable by using Kagome's legs as a table so he could easily access the popcorn. "Actually beyond pot and maybe a molly just for shits and giggles, I don't think you should be doing real drugs."

"What? Why not?" Kagome asked curiously.

"The problem with people and their vices is that some people don't define them. What is it that you think drugs will give you? Because honestly, I look at you and I see someone who wants to relax and maybe forget a few things… Cocaine is not the drug for that."

"You sound like a pro-drug therapist…" Kagome muttered rolling her eyes. She hated that she had only known Inuyasha a day and he had somehow read her like an open book. The boy was intuitive, she would give him that.

"Hey, I know my vice. But should you happen to come in contact with cocaine, because no one ever completely listens to my advice, I am going to teach you how not to get jipped." Inuyasha put out the roach he was holding before scooting to the side and pulling a small baggy out of his pocket.

"You seriously just carry drugs around all day?" Kagome asked.

"Are you the cops?"

"Maybe…" Kagome said with a light laugh.

"Then no need for you to know the answer to that question… Feel this." Inuyasha said pushing the baggy into her hands. "The good stuff is never hard, always a bit soft…" Kagome nodded. "Now taste it."

"What? No… Are you crazy?"

"If you get the taste, you will never forget it…"

"I don't need to know the taste, you told me not to bother with it anyway…" Kagome reminded him.

"Look Princess, just be my protégé for the night and taste it. I wouldn't give you anything that would hurt you because I have a feeling your cousin would kill me." Inuyasha replied before licking his finger and sticking it in the baggy. He then extended his finger to her and she adamantly refused. "Fine then, I'll just shotgun it."

"Shotgun?" Kagome asked before Inuyasha slipped his finger in his own mouth and then without so much as a blink, pulled Kagome into him and began to assault her lips. She was so stunned that when his tongue swept her bottom lip she automatically opened her mouth, though she wished she hadn't when a bitter taste began to take over her senses.

Kagome pushed him away while muttering a string of curses before letting out a coherent, "What the hell?!"

"Bitter as shit isn't it?" Inuyasha asked with a grin barely making out the lightly brushed blush that now adorned Kagome's cheeks. But he saw it all the same.

"Yeah, but all you had to do was tell me it was bitter and… why the hell is my mouth numb?" Kagome stopped before she frowned.

"That's another way to spot the good stuff…" Inuyasha replied with a grin. "Surprised you picked it up on your own…"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth a few times. Here she was spending her weekend with a delinquent, who was teaching her about drugs as they sat in a public place high. And the only thing she could think of to justify it and her most recent behavior would be at least she wasn't home, and at least she had found something to calm her down.

That was it. Her weekend had so far consisted of perhaps her first steps to becoming a drug addict, or at least a pot head, and after all the crap she had been through no one would blame her. She had also found out that Rin was apparently already a pot head, go figure. And she had learned that she might be slightly attracted to Inuyasha, though that was most likely just the pot talking.

She looked to him as he smirked, seemingly pleased with her newfound knowledge. Yes, it was most definitely the pot talking.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 14<em>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru groaned lightly as he pulled the warm body in his bed against his chest. The sounds of the street could be heard outside, people happily greeting each other in French, starting their day with the types of faux gaiety that made him hate the entire damn country of France. <em>"I thought you were going to close the terrace doors last night…" <em>He recited in the foreign tongue cracking an eye open to come face to face with crystal blue orbs.

But for some reason everything seemed oddly pink… or was it red? No matter, her eyes were at least that shocking crystal blue… But he couldn't for his life remember if they had always been that way.

_"I'm sorry; I forgot… Is it too loud outside?"_ The young woman signed in response. Was it strange that he knew what she was saying? Or that he was speaking French? He was unsure but right now he really just wanted to kiss her pouty lips ravage her succulent body. He was not fond of feeling off as he was. Perhaps a quick rut would clear his mind, or at least put him back to sleep.

_"Yes, but I'll forgive you, for a price…"_ He said with a dark smirk before his fingers began to wander down her frame. She stuck out her tongue playfully and turned her back to him, which he immediately used to his advantage.

Pulling her flush against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He stuck one hand up her tank top to tease her nipples while the other down her sleeping shorts to find his favorite play thing/dessert. _"__Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_ The airy giggle he received only egged him on as he dropped his lips to her neck and continued his ministrations.

He enjoyed himself for more than an instant for once. He allowed himself to drown in her essence. He was mere moments from pulling down her shorts and taking his prize from the back. But he found himself slowing before he opened his eyes again. Something was bothering him straight to his core.

"Rin, why is everything pink?" He asked aloud in his mother tongue immediately rousing himself from his true slumber. Sesshomaru groaned again this time in his bedroom. The young youkai looked over at his clock and cursed inwardly at how late it was.

He went to crack his knuckles when he realized that Rin was in fact in his bed and his hands were in fact in places he was sure she would not like to find them being as they had known each other for a few hours at best. Any other girl probably would have rejoiced, but the one who feared being touched, probably not so much.

Just as he began to slowly slip his hands from under Rin's clothes she stirred. She turned in his arms; her half open blue eyes didn't seem to see him. Her movement had successfully removed his fingers from her nether regions though, and he found a small piece of himself missing the warmth. He wondered how strange it would be if he just licked her juices off of his fingertips after molesting her through the night. So much for being a gentleman, some habits were too hard to break.

The young woman let out a light sigh before giving him a lazy grin. Her haunting blue eyes seemingly stared into his soul, but he swore she wasn't really seeing him. She cupped his face before pressing her lips firmly against his own. Her fingertips pressed lightly on the tips of his ears; it was a move that he didn't even know he enjoyed until he felt the guttural purr humming in his chest. He could feel himself beginning to dominate her. He had already gained access to her mouth but it didn't seem like enough. And his hands were discovering their way back under her clothes.

And then suddenly it was over and she was pushing herself away from him, shaking her head as if trying to clear her mind. He kept his eyes trained on her, as she finally opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at him. As the world seemed to settle around them both, her neck began to turn red, and then the color carried itself up until it engulfed her face.

"Why do your eyes change colors?" Sesshomaru asked, aware that this was probably not the question to pose after what had just occurred but it was what he wished to know.

Quite a few looks passed across the young woman's face in the next moment and Sesshomaru could honestly say he didn't know what to make of any of them. It started with confusion coupled with an unasked question. Then it turned into something akin to horror when she realized that her shirt was pushed up above her belly button and her shorts had been pulled down quite low on her hips. Then a slight calm when she looked back at him, perhaps she was weighing who else she could have woken up in this state with and she had decided that this was in fact not the worst choice. Then confusion again for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Rin…" He called her eyes automatically snapping to his lips before she attempted to sign something to him. She paused in the middle though seemingly remembering that he in fact did not sign.

The poor girl mutely mouthed an apology before fleeing the confines of his room. Leaving Sesshomaru aroused and slightly annoyed that no amount of calling after her would have gotten her to turn around and at least finish him off. He fell back into his bed before closing his eyes and bringing his still damp claws to his lips. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and he found himself enjoying the taste. "Sweet…" He muttered wondering if he would be allowed to partake of such a delicious nectar again.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

><p><em>The Broken - Chapter 15<em>

* * *

><p>Rin would like to think that breathing was a strong point, at least for her. She had a healthy set of lungs even though no amount of air pushed through her throat would ever allow a sound to come forth. Well that was negating the high pitch whistle her mother had taught her long ago when she had first given her voice away to be cursed with the visions of things yet to come. But beyond that, she in all honesty was having a bit of a problem catching her breath.<p>

The young teen paused to lean against a wall and try to collect her thoughts. She let out a deep sigh. It was never really hard for her to tell the difference between reality and a vision. The spectrums were so different that there was never anything to question, but this. Rin felt a chill slide down her spine. She couldn't tell what, if any or all, of her vision had been real.

Rin quickly slipped into the room she was staying in. She grabbed some clothes and then wandered for a few minutes until she found a bathroom. She slipped into the warm water of the bath trying to mull over her first memories of the morning. There were the French people. That had to be a part of the vision; they were in the middle of Japan. She mulled over her thoughts, closing her eyes in deep concentration. She had to separate the reality from the vision, for her own sanity. She was just about to sink below the bath water when a phantom voice echoed through her mind.

_"Rin, why is everything pink?"_ She frowned sitting up straight and looking around. That sentence did not belong in either world, real or vision. She couldn't quite comprehend what the hell had happened. The room in the vision was in fact not pink. Her vision had given it pink shading based on the emotions that were present in that moment. But Sesshomaru shouldn't have known that. It wasn't his vision.

But he had known, hadn't he? Rin clumsily clamored out of the tub, a frown set deep into her features. He shouldn't have known, unless he had seen what she had seen. She supposed that would make sense. But there was no way he could have seen it. Unless it had something to do with her sleeping next to him, but even then she couldn't be too sure.

A soft sigh echoed into the hallway as Rin made her way to the kitchen. She came to a halt when she found Sesshomaru sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal. Their eyes locked for a moment and she could feel her cheeks attempting to heat but she pushed the emotion down deep into her gut and quietly made her way to the extra bowl sitting next to Sesshomaru. She gave him a short bow of thanks before hopping up on the bar stool next to him and grabbing the spoon.

"So I guess talking about this morning is out of the realm of your abilities…" Sesshomaru muttered. He casually pressed a remote and a television rose from the center of the island they were sitting at, and the news began to drone on softly in the background.

_"It's not; you just wouldn't know what I was saying…"_ Rin signed quickly, Sesshomaru completely oblivious to her attempts at communication.

"I am quite a big fan of sex; I'm not even that partial as to whom I am having it with… As long as it is good…" Sesshomaru continued his gaze fixed on the television as he continued to eat his cereal. "But somehow I always end up with people like Kagura or Ayame or Kouga in my bed."

_"Kouga? Are you gay?"_ Rin signed. She found this exercise interesting because she knew he didn't even know she was listening, let alone answering. But it was the first time in a while that she had even continued on with a conversation, even if the other participant wasn't aware of her involvement.

"You probably think I'm gay…" Sesshomaru muttered causing Rin to automatically look down and fold her hands in her lap. She didn't need him to answer her signs so well; that threw her level of security off. "Kouga was an experiment… A way to test just how powerful I am sexually… A conquest of sorts…" Sesshomaru continued.

_"So you aren't gay, you are just an asshole? Possibly bi…_" Rin signed quickly before noticing that Sesshomaru was staring at her inquisitively.

He made sure her eyes were on his lips before speaking. "Is that how you talk to yourself? By signing it out like how people mutter?" He asked as Rin's cheeks turned a light pink.

She nodded a bit upset that she was caught but relieved that he hadn't caught on to what she was doing. She decided to press her luck and signed quickly at him. _"Stop being a jerk and maybe you won't be so miserable."_

"You know I have no idea what you are saying…" Sesshomaru said before Rin gave him devious smirk followed by a nonchalant shrug.

The young woman looked at the microwave for the time and realizing that it was only 3 in the morning she let out a faux yawn before waving lazily at Sesshomaru. She headed out of the kitchen and back towards her room. She knew that he was behind her but she didn't allow herself to give away that knowledge.

She was just about to open her door when Sesshomaru's hand reached out and opened it for her. She spun on her heels a pink tint to her cheeks and her eyes a bit wide. Her face screamed her thoughts, there was no way he was staying the rest of the night in her bed. Obviously high sleeping Rin should have even less contact with people.

"So we aren't going to find a way to discuss or finish what happened this morning?" He asked smoothly as Rin's heart began to pound against her rib cage. She shook her head violently. "Another time then… Good night Rin." He said quietly before backing away from her and making his way back to his room.

Rin walked into her room, closed the door and quickly sank into her bed. This would be a particularly interesting year.


End file.
